palurinfandomcom-20200215-history
Mindaugas Val Hallas
Mindaugas, Son of Gediminas, and exiled Prince of the Novroni island nation of Hallas. Mindaugas is one of the Heroes of Frosthaven, he travels with his companions Lugaru, Râhír Jâhirín, Ronya 'en Carad, and Elentari of Daenar in their search for 5 mysterious artifacts that could save, or destroy the world. Early Life Mindaugas Val Hallas was the first and only son of King Gediminas and Queen *MINDY'S MUM* of the island Kingdom of Hallas. Born on the 29th day of mid-autumn, in the year 977 of the 10th Era, Mindaugas' mother died in childbirth, leaving Gediminas to raise him on his own. Mindaugas was a very strong and athletic child, devoting much of his youth towards pursuits of physical perfection. When he was sixteen, he was crowned champion of the wrestling tournament in the Novroni Games, a great sporting event participated in by all the nations of Novron. Mindaugas always had a fiery temper, and he often got into conflict with the other boys of the castle. Gediminas would try to make Mindaugas behave, but he had little time for his son. Hallas was constantly being raided by the foul orcs of Bruust, and Gediminas had to devout much of his time to repelling the invaders. Korrin Morghul When Mindaugas was seventeen, a mysterious dwarf from the far off land of Drôhznia arrived in Hallas. Korrin Morghul was weary after a long journey and Gediminas offered Korrin food and rest. The two quickly became friends and before long, the two were involved in a drinking competition. It is said that they worked through almost half of the castle's mead stores. To this day, it has never been revealed who won the contest. As the King's close friend, Korrin was appointed to mind the young Mindaugas and keep him out of trouble. Although Mindaugas was hostile to Korrin at first, seeing him as more of a warden, but over time the two became good friends. Korrin's patience and wisdom served him well, as he mentored Mindaugas. The Orcish Invasion A few months after Mindaugas' eighteenth birthday, an enormous horde of orcs attacked the island. The Hallasian's had been fighting the orcs for generations, but never like this. The armada of black ships swept through the unprepared Hallasian fleet and landed not far from the capital. The armies of Hallas were marshalled, but some fell magic lent haste to the beasts, they surged over the island, burning and pillaging as they went. Within a few days, the orcs were besieging the King's castle. Gediminas recognised the situation was hopeless and ordered the evacuation of the city. Mindaugas demanded that he be allowed to stay and fight, but his father refused. He ordered Korrin to take Mindaugas and flee. As Korrin and Mindaugas sailed away from the battle, they could see the castle burn. Mindaugas swore an oath that he would one day return and retake his home. After fleeing Hallas, Korrin and Mindaugas landed in Iskandar, Hallas's neighbour and the most powerful nation in The Novron League. Here, Mindaugas plead to Vuulther, the King of Iskandar, to help him retake Hallas. Vuulther refused to help and expelled Mindaugas and Korrin from his hall. Winter's Dawn After being run out of Iskandar, the two friends then made their way south to the land of Arland. They arrived in the city of Winter's Dawn. Tired, cold, starving and without a copper to their name. They were happened upon by a old Innkeeper named Belan. Belan took them in, gave them food and shelter. Korrin and Mindaugas were very grateful to Belan, and offered to offer repayment for his kindness. Belan told the tow that there was a gang of Kobolds that was harassing a nearby village. The Lord of the City was currently away on campaign, and the castellan of the castle wouldn't hear their pleas. Mindaugas and Korrin agreed and made short work of the Kobold threat. Upon returned to Winter's Dawn, they were greeted as heroes and Belan held a huge feast in their honour. It was after this celebration that Korrin and Mindaugas were approached by a mysterious elf names Faeron. Category:Characters Category:Hallas